


Sweet Intoxication

by NessieSK



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Phantom of the opera but with lesbians, fem!Erik - Freeform, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieSK/pseuds/NessieSK
Summary: ''Can you stop talking about Raoul while you're between my legs’’ Chistine is horny and Erika does not help/ Fem!Erik x Christine.





	Sweet Intoxication

‘’Thanks Raoul.’’ Christine said happily, almost jumping as she walked to her dressing room.

  
Her dear childhood friend had taken her to tour the city, Christine had lived most of her life in Paris at this point, but there were so many places in the beautiful city that she still did not know that seeing it with other eyes felt like a dream. It was true that she had not been very convinced at first, but now she was grateful to have gone.

  
‘’It was a pleasure for me, Christine.’’ he said awkwardly, she still saw the boy who had rescued her scarf from the sea, and he still saw her as his little Lotte.

  
That's why Christine never expected the words that came out of his mouth.

  
‘’Lotte ... I wanted to ask you something.’’ Raoul said timidly, returning the bouquet of orchids that he had given her hours ago.

  
Christine gave him a big smile while arranging the bouquet in a vase, one different from the one full of roses, some as vivid as if they had been cut a few minutes ago and others that were little more than a dark and stiff stick, she refused to throw away any of them, each of them was dear to her heart.

  
‘’After tonight you can ask me whatever you want.’’ she said excited without thinking too much.

  
‘’I'm glad you said that.’’ he said looking at the floor flushed ‘’I wanted to ask you to give me the honor of courting you.’’ he whispered.

  
Christine opened her eyes disproportionately and her mouth opened in a very unfeminine way.

  
‘’What?’’ she repeated with a choked voice.

  
‘’Christine, I have thought of you with affection since we were children, I would love you to give me the privilege of courting you.’’ he said making a bow.

  
‘’oh Raoul.’’ she whispered sadly with a hand on her chest.

  
He was offering his heart, but hers already had an owner.

  
‘’I'm very sorry my dear friend, but I will have to reject your proposal.’’ she said taking her hand ‘’I've just started my career, and your brother would never allow it ...‘’ she said, he paused raising his hand, asking permission to speak.

  
‘’Don't say more, I understand you. You always wanted to sing on that stage since you were a little girl, that dream came before me. But I hope you gave me the privilege of remaining friends.’’ he said kindly, there was no anger on his face and that made her smile and hug him tightly.

  
‘’Of course, nothing would make me happier.’’ she said affectionately ‘’thank you for understand Raoul.’’ she whispered breaking the hug to look at him.

  
‘’ You are welcome little Lotte. Well, I see you in rehearsals, suddenly something in your dressing room makes me nervous.’’ he said warmly, she tensed but kept her smile and thankfully, Raoul did not notice.

  
‘’Of course, thanks for all Raoul.’’ she said, he nodded and left her alone.ç

  
she sighed sadly for having hurt him. But she quickly recovered and raised one foot on a chair to take of her boots. She could feel _her_ gaze on the nape through the mirror.

 

‘’Erika, get out of there and help me take off my corset.’’ she said casually as if nothing had happened while removing the first layers of her dress.

  
Seconds later the mechanism of the mirror opened, and her beautiful angel came out of it. She was dressed impeccably as always, her clothes from the waist up was for a man, but she looked more distinguished than any male specimen would ever achieve.

  
Erika was beautiful, beautiful in a way that was only possible in movement, each part of her was endowed with grace and agility, her beloved angel was little more than bones and anguish, but there was something so fascinating about her, so dark, that only could be classified as beautiful and no matter what tragedy her face painted, she loved her.

  
She loved her completely, it had been hard to accept, it had been hard to bury the dreams her father had for her along with him, but now, seeing those beautiful broken and loving eyes, she did not care.

  
When she put both feet out of the mirror, Christine ran into her arms. Erika received her without the slightest hint of doubt, wrapped her tightly with her arms and the unnecessarily long cape she was wearing. The dancer kissed her lover's jaw affectionately and then buried her head in her shoulder. She clearly felt Erika's smile on her hair and that fact brought butterflies to her stomach.

  
‘’I miss you so much!.’’ she announce leaving a quick kiss on Erika’s lips, just a touch ‘’Did you miss me?.’’ her beloved opera ghost just kept smiling, but the moment Christine looked away, she lost herself in her thoughts and her smile disappeared.

  
Erika was difficult to read, but that was nothing new for the diva, finally she obeyed without saying a word and removed the corset nimbly, Christine shuddered every time her cold, skeletal fingers brushed her back. It was wrong, it was forbidden, but it felt so good, she felt like home.

  
When the annoying garment came out of her body Erika began to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck with a religious devotion that made Christine's legs stopped working, a thin arm holding her waist was enough to keep her away from the floor, she dropped her head against her shoulder and raised her arm to gently caress her masked face and her beautiful black locks.

  
The masked woman slid her other hand agonizingly slow down her muse’s body, touching her with just the tips of her fingers, up her stomach, a place that immediately contracted, sending a wave of desire directly to her center, her hand continued to rise until she touched one of her Breasts through the fabric, she moaned arching against her Maestra’s back, grinding against her, trying to find relief for the burning that ran through her body.

  
When the soprano began to untie the slats that held her lover's shirt clinging to her neck, Erika left. She pouted and grunted, missing her touch and feeling every inch of her skin burning.

  
‘’Erika please I need you.’’ she prays with her voice full of desire.

  
The woman had hidden in the shadows, but Christine knew that she had not left, she still felt her dominant presence in the room.

  
‘’ Tell Raoul to help you with that.’’ she answered like a child in denial, Christine could swear that her voice came from the right corner or the dressing room, but with her talent in ventriloquism, she was not able to affirm anything.

 

‘’Erika, Raoul is just my friend, you are the one I love.’’ she timidly admitted looking at the floor with a virginal blush on her cheeks.

  
‘’If you loved him, would you be able to admit it without shame?’’ she whispered, this time from the opposite corner of the room.

  
‘’be ashamed on you? Do not be absurd!" She exclaimed jumping up to her vanity, opening her legs slightly, with the illusion that her angel claimed her place among them ‘’you, my beautiful scholar, my maestra, my angel of music, would shout my love for you if this world was not so cruel to us.’’ she admit smiling, her voice was warm and loving.

  
‘’Say it to my face.’’ she said throwing her mask to the armchair.

  
Contrary to what Erika was waiting for, Christine's smile only grew, pleased at the possibility that her angel would make love to her with her face in the air.

  
‘’... You're going to be my death.’’ Erika said in a hoarse voice.

  
‘’Erika, please.’’ she prays opening her legs wider, and move her hands down her thighs trying to calm the burning ‘’It hurts ...’’ she whispered throwing the head back, her hands began to enter little by little into her inner thighs.

  
Erika growled, that sound brought new sensations and closed her eyes breathing heavily. The skeletal hand on her ribs told her it was no longer necessary to provoke her, and Christine released all the air she had not even realized she was holding back.

  
‘’My poor and sweet Christine, Erika seriously does not deserve you’’ she said, standing between the legs of the soprano.

  
Christine did not bother to correct it with words and let her love for her speak through her kiss, Erika's fingers, mechanical and rigid at first rose up the hips of her beloved Christine, cradled her tiny waist, she smiled against her lips, the only part that was not affected by her deformity and with her small hands cradled her shattered cheeks. Her precious little angel never failed to surprise her, as she kept kissing her with the same love and desire despite having that poor excuse of a face against her soft pink lips.

  
She was a blessing, an offer of peace through God and Erika gave thanks to any divine being who was out there for holding her in his arms and being worthy of her love.

  
‘’the boy ...’’ Erika whispered when they separated their mouths.

  
‘’shhh, he's the last thing I want to think about when you're between my legs’’ she said kissing the bare skin of her neck, Erika bowed to her touch closing her eyes, trying to convince herself that she deserved her.

  
Christine slid her trembling, inexperienced hands through the thin frame of her angel, mentally counting her ribs and reveling in the hard, almost nonexistent curves in her body.

  
‘’Christine stops’’ Erika whispered sadly taking both hands of the girl.

  
The dancer stopped her movements and smiled at her phantom, her love surpassed her desire and she put her hands on her lap, ready to listen to her angel.

  
‘’This is wrong, Christine. You should not be doing this, I'm condemning you, the boy is good, he would take care of you. " she began to rant and despite Christine had said she would listen to her, she kissed her.

  
‘’Will you let me talk?’’ Erika ask pushing the chair of the vanity to sit and support the arms in the pale thighs of the young woman.

  
‘’Not if you keep saying nonsense like this.’’ she answered, stroking her hair -you really love me? -asked with a pout on the lips.

  
‘’Of course, I love you, tempting woman, you are the one who is saying nonsense now.’’ she complained, his hands moved with her, as extensions of her words, leaving very clear the distaste for her doubt.

  
‘’Then do me what I will never allow him to do, make love to me, I beg to you.’’ she prayed, as she could under her nightgown, revealing her creamy breasts, her nipples were hard by waiting.

  
Erika sighed and hid her face between the breasts of her beloved Prima Donna, Christine smiled and caressed her head, grabbing her, an intimate contact was always the answer to reassure her and she smiled victorious in the middle of her moan when Erika finally captured the nipple between her lips.

  
She twisted under her touch and uncomfortably clenched her thighs, trying to calm the pressure. With shaking hands, she went back to Erika's neck and giving her time to react, removed the black ribbon that kept her shirt clinging to the neck, Erika shuddered feeling her small hands tracing the scarred skin of her neck.

  
‘’My Erika.’’ She said loving and possessive and leaned down to kiss her lips.

  
‘’My Christine.’’ She whispered against her lips, breaking the kiss for a moment and then kiss her again fiercely.

  
Things quickly escalated from there. Christine quickly opened the buttons of Erika's vest and was on the first button of her shirt when the place finally Erika put her hand inside her thighs and tenderly brushed her womanhood over her underwear, she tensed up by squeezing the shoulders of the composer to then release a sigh full of pleasure.

  
‘’My sweet girl.’’ Erika cooing laughing, Christine smiled defiantly and forced her to get even closer as she circled her waist with her legs, the soprano moaned as her angel breathed heavily as they felt their throbbing centers grinding even under all the layers of clothes.

  
Erika ground the girl a couple of times, watching closely her reactions. Christine gasped and whimpered as she felt the friction filling every inch of her skin with heat and squeezed it tightly between her legs beginning to move her hips in the process.

  
A choked cry came from the diva's mouth when Erika growled in pleasure and she press her hips against her even harder against her center, using the waist of her beloved prima donna as support and causing Christine's breasts to jump with her.

  
Christine gasped and hid her face in the neck of her angel trying to silence her moans, she began to kiss and nibble the skin of her neck, damaged by the years of abuse and inhumanity that she had suffered. Erika growled wildly, sending a wave of pleasure that made her finally explode in a white light.

  
Erika did not stop moving, extending her climax as much as possible. The soprano breathed heavily, her chest stirred, and Erika sat back and hid her face between her breasts, Christine cupped her head lovingly, kissing and stroking her hair.

  
‘’I love you so much.’’ she whispered looking at her face with love, still panting for air. Erika raised her eyes, looking for any trace of disgust or repugnance, but only found love and desire.

  
‘’Christine ... ‘’she began to say rising from her chest.

  
‘’shhh.’’ Christine said to later connect they lips in a kiss. She broke the kiss after feeling Erika trying to lift her nightgown to cover her.

  
Christine smiled flirtatiously, then lowered her hand to the button that kept Erika's skirt in place.

  
‘’Who said we were finished?’’

  
‘’At this rate I'm going to die young’’ Erika said with comically opened eyes and holding her breath, nobody could have guessed that this clumsy walking mess was the Phantom of the opera.

  
The diva broke into laughter and while she kissed her forehead with devotion, the only thing she could do was to thank heaven for having the courage to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.  
> Well, this is the first fanfic I posted in a long time, the first one I publish in this fandom and the first smut I've written in my life, and also the first one I publish is English, so if you notice any errors in the grammar or in the spelling please let me know, and if you liked the idea leave me a comment and if I see that people like it I will convert this fanfic into a one-shot compilation because in this fandom there are not enough lesbians.


End file.
